Provocação
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Draco estava bravo com Harry. E Sirius gosta de provocar o loiro. Fic linda feita pela marida!


**De:** Márcia Bs.  
**Para:** Gih (irmarida)  
**Título:** Provocação.  
**Classificação:** PG-15  
**Ship/Personagens:** Draco/Sirius  
**Beta:** eu mesma, que sou a beta da marida.. É sempre um prazer Mah.  
**Nota:Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Provocação.**

Draco andava de um lado para o outro na sala de aula vazia sem conseguir pensar direito. Aquela atitude não era nem um pouco Malfoy, mas ele não se importava. Tudo o que importava era que Potter estava naquele exato momento na ala hospitalar por culpa de algum idiota lufa-lufa.

E aonde raios estavam os batedores da grifinória que não fizeram seu trabalho?

Bando de irresponsáveis.

Draco bufou passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

E o pior de tudo era que ele estava lá. Ele tinha visto o grande cão negro no campo de quadribol e tinha certeza que era Sirius. Draco tremeu diante da possibilidade daqueles dois estarem juntos e possivelmente sozinhos, porque Dumbledore não deixaria os outros professores ou alunos verem seu precioso amigo fugitivo dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts. É claro que não! E isso significava deixar os dois sozinhos naquela enfermaria.

Draco suspirou desanimado. Tudo o que podia fazer era esperar. E Draco odiava esperar. Odiava tudo o que passava por sua mente enquanto esperava. Sua vontade era de lançar um _bombarda_ na porta de enfermaria e meia dúzia de avadas naquele bando de grifinórios metidos a besta. Principalmente naquela coisa ruiva que se jogava em cima Potter. Esfregou a testa com um dedo. Estava ficando incoerente. Não tinha mais nada com Potter. Não poderia cobrar nada de Potter. Mas odiava ver o moreno sendo agarrado por aquele bando de oferecidas. Idiotas que só se importavam com a sua fama. Draco sorriu de lado ao se lembrar das declarações do moreno. Potter era tão piegas e previsível. Virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir a porta da sala se abrir. Encostado numa das paredes de braços cruzados, os cabelos negros e sedosos caindo sobre os ombros e uma expressão levemente divertida, estava Sirius Black.

- Você tem idéia do quanto parece uma criança mimada agora?

- Não sou eu que estava trancado na enfermaria.

Draco cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz sem conseguir desmanchar o bico que havia se formado em seus lábios.

Sirius sorriu com o garoto a sua frente. Era tão irritante e delicado. Podia passar horas analisando cada uma das expressões daquele rosto adolescente do jovem Malfoy. Viu o garoto corar levemente diante seu olhar e isso o deixava louco. Draco conseguia esconder muito bem seus sentimentos e era maravilhoso encontrar essas pequenas falhas.

- Eu estava com meu afilhado.

Sirius caminhou dois passos vendo o rapaz recuar os mesmo dos passos sem se dar conta de ter feito e isso o fez sorrir ainda mais.

- Pode voltar pra lá então.

Draco sentiu as pernas baterem na mesa nas suas costas e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa se apoiando na mesa, mas Sirius já estava na sua frente uma mão de cada lado do seu corpo prendendo-o ali.

- Ciúmes?

Sirius teve vontade de gargalhar diante dos olhos arregalados do jovem. Gostava de deixá-lo assim, desconcertado. Dá mesma maneira que ele o deixava.

- Não seja ridículo.

Draco tentou manter sua voz sarcástica, mas falhou miseravelmente pela proximidade de Sirius, sua voz saiu falha e tremida. Podia sentir a respiração do outro no seu rosto e aquilo o deixava maluco.

- Tem certeza?

Mas Sirius não deu tempo do jovem responder segurando-o pela nuca num beijo possessivo e urgente. Tinha pressa em sentir a pele delicada e bem tratada do loiro nas suas mãos. O gosto de menta da boca de Draco era único e sempre o fazia quase perder o controle. Em poucos minutos a capa, suéter e blusa já estavam fora daquele corpo adolescente que era atacado pela boca de Sirius. Os gemidos contidos de Draco o deixavam ainda mais eufórico. Queria fazer o loiro perder o controle. Queria ver aquele sonserino metido implorar. Adorava vê-lo implorar. Chupou, mordeu e lambeu o pescoço do loiro ouvindo um gemido alto de aprovação e se separou do rapaz voltando a ajeitar suas próprias vestes. Os olhos de Draco estavam escuros de desejo e o olhavam interrogativos.

- Eu tenho que ir.

Sirius gargalhou vendo a expressão de abandono do loiro e bagunçou os cabelos do rapaz fazendo-o soltar um resmungo irritado.

Draco odiava ser tratado como uma criança e exatamente por isso Sirius amava tratá-lo assim.

Sirius viu o garoto se abaixar catando as roupas no chão e sentiu uma vontade louca de jogá-lo novamente sobre a mesa e fazê-lo implorar, mas não tinha mais tempo. Precisava voltar. Era arriscado permanecer tanto tempo em Hogwarts.

- Tome! – Sirius jogou um embrulho para Draco que terminava de se arrumar – Harry te mandou isso.

O loiro viu o homem sair da sala sem nem ao menos se despedir e suspirou. Nunca entenderia Sirius Black. Voltou sua atenção para o embrulho e abriu vendo a capa de tecido delicado e prateado deslizar por suas mãos. A capa de invisibilidade de Potter. Draco sorriu de lado com seus olhos brilhando. Potter sempre era tão previsível, mas dessa vez ia aceitar o presente. Sirius tinha deixado-o aceso e se Potter queria tanto sua atenção, ia ter. Jogou a capa por cima e se dirigiu a enfermaria. Era simplesmente adorável ver aqueles olhos verdes. Adorava fazer Potter implorar por ele. Realmente adorava...

N/A: Fic linda, feita pela minha Marida, ela se superou... E eu sou apaixonada por essa fic. Ela nasceu do Amigo Oculto do Psf, em que minha amiga oculta furou e a Mah fez essa fic pra mim!


End file.
